


Lover

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: December, 2012Rian and Alex live and let go together.





	Lover

With an exasperated, but quiet groan, Rian blinked his eyes open to the dullness of his bedroom. It was pitch black, objects barely visible in the low light. His body reluctantly tossed and turned, limbs tangled in the thin sheet. Out of force of habit, his arm reached over to the other end of the bed. The bedding felt cool to the touch, absent of any bodily warmth. Surprised, he pushed himself up with one arm, rubbing his eyes.

_ The question in your mind that begs to be asked must be: why are they sharing a bed, sleeping back to chest and curious face to face?  _

Rian sat up, glancing at the time displayed on the digital clock that was perching on the edge of his nightstand. It was a tad bit past two in the morning. In just his boxer briefs, Rian padded out into the hallway. The doorframe encased his body, like a statue with a heaving chest. He stood in the doorway for a long second, peeking at the dining table with a soft gaze.

There laid Alex, head in his folded arms.

"Can't sleep?" Rian asked, in a gentle voice. 

Alex raised his head, gawking at Rian. "Yeah..." After a short pause, he added, "Did I wake you up?"

Rian smiled, shaking his head. "Woke up on my own, don't worry."

It was quiet, Rian's footsteps being the loudest noise in the compact room. Alex stared at his back with longing, heart twisting with every beat. Rian's back muscles stiffened as he reached for his favorite mug on the top shelf. Alex might've stared longer.

He carefully followed Rian with his eyes, watching him take a half empty bottle of cold brew out of the refrigerator.

Another hour or so passed. Time flew, best friends busy discussing every topic under the sun, some more pointless than others. Rian leaned against the kitchen counter, laughing softly around the brim of his mug. Soon enough, the rich sound of an acoustic guitar filled the air around them, coming from Alex's phone. Rian's sentence was cut off, voice small on the last syllable.

Alex stood up as he explained, "This is an oldie but a goodie. Wrote it way back in freshman year." He stepped closer, extending his left hand, palm up. "May I have this dance, Rian?"

Rian put his mug next to the sink, fingers nervously gripping the handle as he placed it there.

He spoke, "You know I don't dance, Alex -" words laced with an apprehensive chuckle.

"Just this once. Please."

There was something romantic and oddly haunting about slow dancing in the middle of the night. Rian had a firm grip on Alex's lower back. Their intimately close bodies began swaying from side to side, hand in tender hand. Rian was initially hesitant to move, but Alex walked him through the steps.

"I haven't slow danced since prom night, and I was awful, even back then." A gentle smile on his lips, Rian resumed in a more apologetic tone, "I'm sorry if I suck."

Alex huffed. "Slow dancing is about as easy as it gets."

Their movements were slow and smooth, but the touch of Rian's hand on his bare back made Alex stumble a time or two. His warm palm pressed flat against the skin, the pads of his fingertips dipping into his back dimples.

"You don't suck at all, Ri." Alex said softly.

There was this dazzling haze about Alex, one that made Rian want to leave his bed and pursue his roommate at two in the morning.

Rian bumped into the counter, making Alex laugh. Alex got closer, setting foot between Rian's legs.

"You're close." Rian spoke up softly, stating the obvious.

"I am."

Rian craved this closeness, no matter how much he repressed the feeling.

Alex leaned on his shoulder, breathing in his thick, woody scent. Their movements came to a halt as the song came to an end. Rian was now trapped midway between the countertop's coldness and Alex's heat, not quite pulling towards either of them. Alex's long, lazy arms wrapped around Rian's torso.

"How long has it been since we moved here?"

Rian mumbled, "Four years, I think."

"Feels like forever."

"It does."

Rian held Alex in his arms, rocking him back and forth. Their chests pressed flush against one another's, the distinction of their heartbeats becoming a blurred line.


End file.
